Learning to breathe
by SitaTheLastVampire
Summary: Songfic MaxAlec Pairing This a songfic inspired by the song Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot The story takes place after Freak Nation He frowned and it made him more mysterious, so much more attractive.“Alec? Are you okay?” she asked genuinely concer


**Disclaimer : I don't owe DA nor the song by Switchfoot "Learning to breathe"..I'm just playing with them.**

**Ok, that's done. Now I want to apologize to you all. To all the people who have been expecting to read a chapter of "HEAT". I haven't given up on that story and really it wasn't my fault I couldn't update.**

**See : In March, I got a new Internet Access Provider and the former one wasn't too happy about it, so they took there own sweet time to pass up my phone lines to my new Internet AP, so I had to wait 4 months before actually getting Internet again at home...**

**A month ago my computer crashed (they told me it was hopeless, they couldn't even extract the data I had in the hard drive, I'm so depressed about that part), I had to wait in order to buy a new computer.**

**And finally, when I had a new one : I realized I'd forgotten my password on (remembered it last night)...**

**Anyway, I'm back. And I'll be updating Heat soon. In the meantime, I've been working on this songfic. I hope you'll enjoy this. Please Read and Review.**

_Hello, good morning, how ya do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new   
_

"Hi Max."

The brunette turned around and a smile adorned her face as she met the man's eyes.

"Hey Alec."

"You seem...I don't know...happy?"

She chuckled. She was indeed happy. She was happy that they were still alive, she was happy to have her family around her. She was happy she'd finally found her place in the world.

After years of running, she was finally home.

"Yes I am Alec. Is it so unbelievable?"

He frowned and it made him more mysterious, so much more attractive.

"Alec? Are you okay?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah...No..." It was the first time that she had seen him hesitating.

"You sure okay?" Max asked again.

"Yeah...It's just...Can I talk to you?" He finally managed.

"Of course."

_So this is the way  
that I say that I need You  
This is the way   
This is the way  
_

"I'm not good with this..." he started.

"Good with what?" She was about to get on her feet, but he shook his head.

"No. Just stay where you are."

"Okay." She was confused now. "Is there a problem with the supplies?"

"No. It has nothing to do with TC."

"Oh." She looked a bit lost as if she didn't know what to do. The look on her face made him smile. And she smiled at him too. A few minutes went by, before he went serious again.

"Max."

"Alec."

"I...I want to apologize. About you know the virus...for trying to kill you..."

"Alec, I thought we were past this. It wasn't your fault, it was Manticore's fault. If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else."

"I know. It just that I want to do right by you Max."

"And you are."

"God I never thought that it would be so hard." He ran his hand in his hair, like he did everytime, he couldn't figure something out.

_That I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and  
You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
_

"Max, you saved me. All the people who are here in TC today are here because of you...But that's not what I'm trying to say."

"Okay."

"Just thank you."

And with those words, he ran out of the room before she could say anything.

"Alec! Alec! Wait!"

Alec never ran away from her. Especially, if they were fighting. But they weren't fighting, were they? What if he had come to tell her that he was going to leave her. No. It couldn't it. She wouldn't allow him anyway. Now all she had to do was to find him and ask him what the well was that all about.

_Hello, good morning, how ya been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never thought I could fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad  
_

She found early in the morning, in one her new highplaces.

"Been searching around for ya last night." She whispered as she looked at the sun rising.

"I know. I just needed time."

"Time for what? You're not going to leave, right Alec?"

She sounded afraid, and unsure. That wasn't a part of Max she allowed him to see often. If ever.

He took her hand in his, and intertwined their hands and all his body tingled.

"No." He said as he turned to look at her. He waited until she faced him too. "What do you feel now Max?"

She closed her eyes. "I feel home."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Max."

_I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and  
You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
_

"I guess what I'm trying to say is : I need you. I thought that I would never feel anything again. But you made me care, you made me feel. And what I feel about you Max, is love."

For a moment, she stayed still. Not looking at him.

"I'm glad you do. Coz, I do too." She murmured with a smile. "I'm home Alec. And I need you too."

_So this is the way  
that I say that I need You  
This is the way   
That I say I love You  
This is the way  
That I say I'm Yours  
This is the way  
This is the way_


End file.
